


When the Snow Falls

by Pinnacle of Failure (Cromirn)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, The Author Regrets Everything, just the life of my character, like a slow burn? but no romance at all or anything exciting, tags will be updated every chapter if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromirn/pseuds/Pinnacle%20of%20Failure
Summary: In the cold Skyrim, where even the warmest summer nights can bite the noses of even the coldest Nord, waits a creature of silver. In the night of Skyrim stalks a feline, agile and slim. In this Skyrim, Shivraji explores the land, wishing only a warm roof over her head and warm food in her stomach. But that is not so easily achieved, as she is khajiit.





	When the Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something to start me off. I am in need of perfecting my writing, so this is an outlet. I play Skyrim so much that I probably won't write much, but at least I'm trying :)  
> There are probably not going to be any serious relationships, but I will bring in followers for Shivraji to interact with.  
> Shivraji is not the Dragonborn, but she still takes the place of the DB. I already have another character that takes the title of DB, but I'm not sure if I'll ever write her. I have multiple characters in Skyrim, and most of them know each other, so there might be some good content there :/

Shivraji grunts in hesitation as she sits, her feet sore from the Imperial boots she wears. She would have left Hadvar a long while ago, but she knows that she is foreign to this land of Skyrim. Now she sits in his home, quietly picking at the tan dress his uncle gave her. The fire cackles ambiently behind her, and she can feel the warmth of it at her back. 

Alvor is talking to Hadvar, but she doesn't listen, exhaustion picking at her bones. An ear swivels back and she twists her head to look back, and she sees the little girl kneeling by her thick tail. A fleshy hand is held out, and shock lines the young ones face.  
"I-I'm sorry, I've just never seen a tail that looked so soft! All of the dogs here eat at their tails, and their fur is so rough, I'm sorry!" The girl cries out, recoiling back as if she'd just struck her.

Alvor lets out a weary chuckle and apologizes. "The girl is true, and we don't see many of your kind that often. The ones we do get through..."

She just nods her head, thin whiskers twitching. "Shivraji knows what her kin are like. No fears." Her voice is a rough guttural hiss, the exhaustion lining more than her bones. 

"It's so pretty," The young girl whispers, and Shivraji curls her striped tail closer to her, whiskers twitching harder now.

"Dorthe, leave my friend be. She must be tired, especially after what we just went through." Hadvar intervenes now, a glare blooming on his face like the trees in spring. Although his face isn't as beautiful as a tree.

Dorthe sighs and Shivraji coughs out a purr. "Shivraji needs rest. Shivraji needs some funds to stay night at local inn."

"Oh, nonsense!" Sigrid claims, climbing the stairs from the basement. "You stay here, we've got the room, but I fear not enough beds. You can use Hadvar's, I'm sure that he's willing to sleep on the floor for one night."

"Sigrid!" Hadvar says her name like a curse, but she only laughs.

"All in jest, all in jest."

"Shivraji needs not rest here. Shivraji needs coin. Only enough for one night, then Shivraji head out to Whiterun." Her speech is becoming more slurred, and her voice rougher. She does not like this, she has practiced too long to perfect her language for it to be wasted like this.

Sigrid only sighs, and walks to the other side of the room, where a small bag of what must be coins lay. She lays it next to the empty wooden plate that sits in front of Shivraji, and hums happily. “Take the entire thing. Use the rest to buy yourself something nice. I believe Delphine sells a room for 10 coins a night.”

“Shivraji thanks you much.”

“Make sure to come back tomorrow, or whenever you plan on leaving, I believe Alvor has some more things to bring to you.”

~~~

The next morning, after resting for a good while, Shivraji feels much better. Her speech has improved greatly, like it was before the dragon incident. She’s groomed her silver fur as well, and has cleaned the scrapes she acquired. Now she finds herself back at Alvor’s home, accepting Alvor’s gifts of some wheels of cheese.

“Now,” Hadvar starts off, watching her from the entrance of his home, “If you’re heading towards Whiterun, would you tell the Jarl about the dragon? I’m not sure if it’s come across him yet, but I just want to make sure. I don’t… I don’t know how many people are still alive after that incident, and I don’t know how many people could see it out of Helgen.”

“I will,” Shivraji purrs, her voice no longer the mess it was last night, instead it is now a deep rumble in her chest, low and hard to hear in many circumstances. Her khajiit accent is still thicker than Hadvar’s and his families nordic accent, “Is there anything specific you want me to mention, or should I come up with something along the way?”

“You don’t have to go to Whiterun right now, Shivraji,” Alvor says from somewhere behind her, and an ear twists to hear better over the surrounding noises, “I’m sure that they already know, it’s just that I feel that they need an inside voice. I would push for Hadvar to go with you, but… it’s been a long time since we’ve last seen each other, and both Sigrid and I feel that we should involve him more in our lives now that we have him back.”

“I understand.” Shivraji lifts her chin a little higher, and her pale sapphire blue eyes lock onto Hadvar’s own eyes. “It was nice meeting you, and may the moons be ever in your favor.”

“I hope the same for you, Shivraji.”


End file.
